FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions about Broodhollow are located here. Wiki launch The wiki was started in July 2013, about a week before the end of Book 1: Curious Little Thing. Much like the town of Broodhollow, it was quiet until October 2014 when we learned that the official wiki run by Kris Straub had to be shut down due to a spambot attack. This wiki was available and steps were taken to make it the new home for a wiki about the webcomic. At that time, Angleworm reached its conclusion, and we were able to re-start the wiki with information about those two books. Text descriptions The goal of this wiki is to provide descriptions of what is happening and what the scenery is like in each comic. That way, people who are using a text-to-speech or similar program that are not able to read the comics in their original form can also enjoy the series. A link is provided on each page that will take you to the Broodhollow website so that you can read that issue's comic. It may help to open the comic in a new tab or window so that you can read the description and comic together without losing your place here. Spoilers Visitors are encouraged to read as many of the pages of the comic as they can before venturing on to the pages about the characters, locations, traditions/holidays, etc. This is because for the most part, Broodhollow is one continuous story. Because the whole story hasn't finished yet, those other pages will contain spoilers. They are marked with a spoiler warning. Some of the material relating to Broodhollow is available under special circumstances. For example, inside the printed and digital versions of Book 1: Curious Little Thing, there are two additional stories not available online, and people who become a sponsor of Kris via his Patreon account will have access to private posts. For this kind of information, only summaries should be provided, to encourage readers to make those purchases. Fan fiction and fan art Fan fiction and fan art are allowed on this wiki but need to be identified as such and kept separate from the official information. For fan fiction stories, use the Fanon: prefix in front of the page name. For fan art, use the Fan art category. Relation to Ichor Falls Broodhollow (the town) is a sister city of Ichor Falls and they separated by the Stillwood Forest. Broodhollow, as a webcomic series, builds upon some of the ideas presented at Kris Straub's Ichor Falls horror fiction site. As Kris states, "it is by no means required reading, or even recommended reading to enjoy Broodhollow. In fact I would consider some of it spoiler territory, but not enough to ruin Broodhollow. Not nearly enough." He goes on to state that he feels it would be a failure as a storyteller if the Ichor Falls stories became required reading in order to understand what was happening in Broodhollow. Several of the comments left for this message indicate that the Ichor Falls stories help to fill in some of the gaps in Broodhollow rather than spoil plot points.Broodhollow and Ichor Falls, Broodhollow.com, June 14, 2013 Pages with information from the Ichor Falls stories can be found in the Ichor Falls archives‎ category and will be marked with the Ichor template. Pictures Since Broodhollow is an online comic, most of the content on that website is the artwork that makes up each comic page in the book. A few pictures are necessary here, but we do not want to have so many pictures that people won't have a reason to go to the Broodhollow website. Page naming ; Leading number Each page of the comic has a three-digit number in front of them, such as "003 Sorry, We're Open". This is done for two reasons. The first is to help automate displaying the page numbers at the bottom of the article for the next and previous pages, and at the top, where it is shown as "Page 3: Sorry, We're Open". The second is so that when you are looking at the category for each book, such as Category:Book 1, all of the pages will be shown in the correct order, with the cover page for that book listed first. For times when it is necessary to display the name of a comic without the number, use the PgName2 template. Example: :: returns: To make a link to that page without the number, use the PgLink template. Example: :: returns: ; Capitalization Though it is customary to put minor words like "to", "a" or "the" in lowercase in the title of a movie, book, TV show episode, song, etc., there does not appear to be any standardized rules about this. On the Broodhollow website, the titles of each page of the books are displayed in all capital letters, such as "THE PATIENT IS IN". If you look at the top of your web browser window or the tab you're viewing the page in, it is displayed as "The Patient Is In". However, on page 108 of that same book, the title is displayed as "A Stitch in Time". In the first example, "in" is a significant word that needs to be capitalized. In the second example, it's a minor word that does not. To simplify matters, each page here for a comic in a book will have the first letter of each word will be capitalized: 001 The Patient Is In and 002 Door To Door. Broodhollow font The typeface used on the website for the titles of the comics is Josefin Sans by Santiago Orozco, using a drop shadow. It draws its inspiration from other fonts designed in 1927 and 1930, just prior to when Broodhollow is set. The history of how the font was created can be read on the Google pages for the Sans and Slab fonts. Josefin Sans and Slab have been released under the SIL Open Font License and can be downloaded from the FontPro website here and here. References Category:Help